


Christmas gift-giving by Alec Lightwood

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Malec Ficlet Collection [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I mean I wrote it for malecsecretsanta...so, M/M, just christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Alec was nervous about giving Magnus his gift, but well...we could all guess Magnus' reactions, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this is more of a one-shot that I wrote, kinda for Malec Secret Santa 2016, so this is just Christmas malec fluff.

‘I just thought…with me on shift for Christmas Day…I wanna give you your present beforehand, so I won’t need to bring it to fight demons or something…’ Alec fidgeted as he handed over a plastic bag to Magnus, as they stood behind the door at Magnus’ loft.

 

‘Aw darling, that’s so sweet of you. Does that mean I can open it before Christmas comes along?’ Magnus grinned mischievously, like a five-year-old just guessed right of what his parents had given him for Christmas. He pecked down inside the plastic bag for a second and looked back at Alec, when he shouted.

 

‘NO! Well, I mean you can only open it when I’m not around…’

 

‘Why? Don’t you wanna see how I react when I open the gift?’ Magnus questioned, as his brows furrowed, looking at Alec.

 

‘Yes…just…’ Alec cursed under his breath.

 

‘What did you say, darling?’ Magnus continued pushing.

 

‘I said…it’s just a really stupid gift, you’re just gonna laugh at me…’ Alec looked down to the floor, red riding high on his cheeks and ears.

 

‘Alexander, look at me. Honestly, whatever it is and whatever mundane tradition this is, I’m just gonna love it, because it is you who give it to me. Because it means in the grand scheme of things, I am lucky enough to live until you’re around and for you to fall in love with me.’ Magnus tilted Alec’s head back up and kissed on Alec’s lips chastely, before continuing to look into his eyes.

 

Alec could only nod at Magnus’ words, as his words sank down in his heart and mind.

 

‘Come on, you better get back to the Institute now. Let’s see if your shift can end earlier tonight and we’ll get to have dinner together.’

 

‘I’ll keep my fingers crossed. Love you, Magnus.’ Alec lingered at the door, hands still holding tight on Magnus’ arms.

 

‘Love you, too. Now go, Alexander. Or else, Chairman Meow is just gonna drag you back on the couch for another one of his nap time.’ Magnus finally let go of his hold on Alec, though his hands still lingered in the air close to his arms.

 

‘One more kiss.’ Alec muttered before pecking Magnus on the lips once more and ran down the stairs outside Magnus’ door. Just before he let the door closed, Alec turned back and flashed him one more smile.

 

Magnus stood by the doorframe, staring at the long-gone figure of Alec until Chairman Meow meowed loudly at his feet. It was almost as if he was saying ‘Magnus, look at how much of a lovesick teenager Alec had made you into that even I can’t stand and I’m a freaking cat!’

 

‘Alright Chairman, let’s get you some food and you’ll stop me from becoming another lovesick puppy or something.’ Magnus mumbled under his breath as he carried the tabby inside the loft’s kitchen.

 

**_Running late from mission, open the gift before I come back. Xoxo_ **

 

‘Well, at last the turkey is fine in the oven and the pie can always wait. So should we open the gift before he comes back?’ Magnus muttered to himself, as he stood before the boiling stew and unbaked pie before him on the kitchen counter. Once again, Chairman meowed at the warlock and went off to stand beside Alec’s gift for Magnus.

 

‘Alright alright, gift-opening time it is.’ Magnus picked up the nicely-wrapped gift from below the Christmas tree. It was a rectangle-shaped present, wrapped in sparkly blue papers and bright red ribbons. It seemed a book or an album, as Magnus cradled the back of it. He sat down on the couch and leaned down to carefully removed the plastic tape on the wrapping paper. Somehow, he wanted to savour every moment of unwrapping Alec’s gift.

 

Magnus slowly unfolded each corner of the present and revealed that it was indeed a photo album. He flipped the album to the front, which had the words ‘For Magnus, from Alexander’ emboldened on it. He turned open the first page and read Alec’s written words on it.

 

**_I know I suck at saying out loud how I feel about a lot of things, and a lot of people that I care about. Even though you always seem to understand what I wanna say, I think I wanna try to get it out still. Magnus, for everything that you’ve done for me and how far you’d go just because you care about me. The least I could do is to try, to show you how much I care about you, how much I love you as well. So this is me (Clary and Izzy helped as well) trying, I hope you like this gift._ **

 

**_Yours,_ **

**_Alexander_ **

 

Hands smoothing out the words, Magnus cradled those words in his heart. So rarely was he appreciated in such a tangible way, in a way that he could allow himself to let someone’s gratitude and care for himself to sink inside his heart. Somewhere along the way, Alec had melted his defence to gain not only Magnus’ love, but his trust of the similar amount as well. There were so many thoughts Magnus could let himself sink into, but his hands slid to flip to the next page of the album.

 

It was a drawing of Magnus and Alec standing side by side at the Institute. Somehow they were the only two in the room and drawing-Magnus was blinking his yellow cat-eyes. Underneath the drawing was a short caption, once again handwritten.

 

**_I love your real eyes, be it for you losing control when we “do” it, or you’re warning others to back off. I love the real you and every time you let go of enough to reveal it in front of others, in front of me._ **

 

On the next page, it was a photo of them in Pandemonium, dancing with each other. The lightings were bad and you could barely recognize the two of them in it, but the looseness and ease of the two bodies grinding in motion would not be mistaken under any circumstances.

 

**_I still hate going to clubs, but seeing you blending right in and so comfortable in your skin in those scenes are more than worth the pain. I love the fact that it’s both part of your facade, but also part of who you are, how you express yourself through motions. You show me how I could be that at ease as well somehow._ **

 

Magnus’ eyes were swelling up already and he dared not flip through the rest of the albums before Alec came back. His gaze still remained on the album longingly, as his hand picked up his phone and typed out a text to Alec almost without a glance. He sent out two texts to Alec and cradle Chairman Meow on his lap contently, waiting for Alec to come home.

 

**_Darling, I can’t wait for you to be home and to look through your gift in front of you. I love it so much, only I love you more. Come home asap, Alexander. Xoxo_ **

 

**_and I’m yours as well, love._ **

 

Magnus couldn’t wait until Alec came home, so they could spend Christmas night together.


End file.
